


“Why do I need to be needed?”

by A_Nameless_Reader



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nameless_Reader/pseuds/A_Nameless_Reader
Summary: Steven’s been pretty self-reflective lately.It’s probably not a good thing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	“Why do I need to be needed?”

“ ... You know, I was ... really angry at her. For a while. I was so mad, because there she was, talking about how I’d be human, how that’s mean I’d be able to change, like she hadn’t changed, like Pearl hadn’t changed, or Garnet, or Bismuth, or any of the other Crystal Gems.”

“And it felt like I was her get-our-of-jail-free card. She could stop existing and dump all her stuff on me instead of making an effort to change, and that ... really messed me up. In a lot of way.”

“But... now I think I finally understand her better. This spectrum, we can say what we want and we can inspire others, but when they take it farther than we thought they could go, farther past where we want them to go, we get mad, and scared, and confused and frustrated and we end up breaking every promise and goal we’ve made and destroying all our progress and then we’re left there, with nothing but shards.”

“This spectrum is awful. All we can do is feel, and use that to try to change others, and when we can’t do that anymore, or they start doing it on their own, we end up hurting them so we can feel useful again.”

“I know I’m my own person, and I’m not her. But I’m still bound to her, and what she did, as Pink and as Rose. I don’t know why Mom created me. It doesn’t change who I am. But ... I think part of why she made me was so she could stop, just ... just for a bit.”

“I think I’d like to stop, just for a bit.”

And then he did.

Something else Pink took his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> First post here, hope it was alright. Prickly Pair made me feel things.
> 
> This didn’t quite capture the mood I was in and what I imagine Steven’s corruption will end up being like (especially the part about who he is blegh) but whatever, not bad for 10 minutes on my phone.


End file.
